


Ludo

by eorumverba



Series: cafe au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “I’m not teasing him. He’s cute. And shut up, Taemin,” Kibum reaches out to cup Jonghyun’s face in his hand, thumb brushing across his cheekbone, “he’s really cute.”





	

Jonghyun isn’t really a fan of ice cream, but Minho had offered to pay for him and Jinki, so of course both of them complied with Minho’s impromptu offer. They meet at the ice cream shop by the playground - Minho and Jinki are already waiting at a booth and Jonghyun sits opposite them.

“Did you wait long?”

“I just got here,” Jinki checks his watch, “two minutes ago. And Minho was waiting outside.”

“Only for a minute, I was on the phone.” Minho shrugs and gives them both a good natured grin, then nods at the counter, “do you know what you want?”

“Just a cone. I think...cookie dough. Two scoops.” Jinki says this all as if he’d rehearsed it beforehand, and Jonghyun snorts.

“Strawberry milkshake. Order for us, servant.”

“Hey, I could always pay _just_ for Jinki. He’s nice.”

“I’m _nice_ ,” Jinki beams at Minho and allows his cheeks to get pinched as Minho coos at him, “I’m _always_ nice.”

“Sure you are, gremlin,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and Minho snorts before sliding out the booth to order for the three of them. And when he comes back, he’s juggling two milkshakes and Jinki’s ice cream - he sits down with a huff and he must see something behind Jonghyun because his eyebrows practically disappear beneath his fringe.

“Look at him,” Minho mumbles it to Jinki, who peers at where Minho is gesturing, “he’s cute.”

Jonghyun brightens immediately at the words _cute_ and _boy_ in the same sentence. “Do you think he’s tall?” he loves cute tall boys so so _much_. And when he twists around, he gasps because Minho is _right._ His hair is blonde and it compliments the shade of his pink lips, pursed as he scrolls through his phone. He’s super, super cute, and Jonghyun thinks he might have a _tiny_ crush.

“Go flirt with him.” Minho cuts through Jonghyun’s reverie of the cute boy with the pretty pretty lips and the gorgeous smile. Jonghyun spins back around so fast he thinks he might have whiplash, stares hard at Minho and Jinki. His heart sinks at the twin cheshire grins they’re wearing and he shakes his head frantically.

“Whatever you’re thinking, no-”

“Flirt with him,” Jinki interjects, “go over, flirt with him and come right back. We can even leave right after.”

Minho nods, shoos Jonghyun away with a wave of his hand. “He’ll be too flustered to do anything back, don’t worry. Now come on, go.”

And with the way they’re both looking at him, Jonghyun knows there’s no way to get out of this, so he stands up and takes a breath to prepare himself. Because just because he _likes_ cute tall boys doesn’t mean he knows how to _talk_ to them. Usually he’ll just smile and look cute and small and soft until the cute tall boy looks as flustered as he feels. Jonghyun thinks that he might just hate Minho and Jinki, just a little.

The cute boy’s booth is just behind theirs and Jonghyun slides in next to him, giving the three of them a pretty smile when they all turn to look at him, confused. There’s _another_ cute boy opposite him and he’s the only one that smiles back. Jonghyun thinks for a second that he might have a tiny crush on him _too_ , but then the cute guy he’d came for coughs pointedly and Jonghyun turns back to him.

“You’re really cute.”

Cute boy’s lips part and just when Jonghyun is about to stand to go, he grins. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Jonghyun _squeaks_ and the gorgeous boy across from them laughs. “Kibum, don’t tease!”

“I’m not teasing him. He’s cute. And shut up, Taemin,” Kibum reaches out to cup Jonghyun’s face in his hand, thumb brushing across his cheekbone, “he’s really cute.”

Oh, _frick._ Jonghyun’s mind is blank and he pouts, trying and failing to think of a good comeback. Taemin fills the silence after eating a spoonful of his bowl of ice cream, “What’s your name? You are pretty cute, especially when you pout.”

“Jonghyun,” he wonders if Kibum can feel his face warming up and he leans into the gentle touch, “thank you, Taeminnie. You’re cute too.”

“What about me, aren’t I cute?”

“Shut up, Jongin. You’re super ugly and your feet smell.”

Jongin shoves Taemin back, scowling although it melts into a laugh as he speaks, “Lee Taemin, you should smell yourself after practice. _Gross_.”

Kibum’s thumb moves to trace the swell of Jonghyun’s lower lip and Jonghyun immediately forgets all about Taemin and Jongin, eyes widening when he sees the searching, intent _look_ on Kibum’s face.

“Do you want some?” Kibum’s voice is deeper now and he holds up his sundae shake. Jonghyun nods - not because he wants some, but because Kibum had _asked_ , and Kibum fills his spoon with ice cream and holds it up to Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun lets his lips close around the spoon, sucks the ice cream from the surface, not dropping his gaze from Kibum’s. When he swallows, Kibum’s eyes drop from Jonghyun’s eyes to his lips to his throat.

“Open,” Kibum murmurs, and when Jonghyun does, Kibum lets a satisfied little grin flirt with his lips. And as he pulls the spoon from Jonghyun’s mouth, he says, “Good boy.”

It’s quiet enough so neither Taemin nor Jongin hear, but Jonghyun still looks at them, eyes wide. He looks back just in time for Kibum to eat another spoonful and all that’s flashing through Jonghyun’s mind is that they’d just kissed, kind of.

“You should go back to your friends now.” Kibum’s hand is on Jonghyun’s thigh and his mind short-circuits, and without thinking, he nods and stands to go.

“Aw, Jjong! You’re leaving already?” Taemin is frowning, and Jongin also looks genuinely upset.

“I don’t want to intrude-”

“You’re not! Here, sit here.” Taemin pats his thigh and Jonghyun giggles, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“Kibummie wouldn’t like it!” Jonghyun gives Taemin his _cute_ smile and just about simultaneously, Jongin and Taemin grin.

“Kibummie? So soon, look at them.”

“What, you didn’t see how they were looking at each other before?” Taemin imitates Kibum feeding Jonghyun, “Kibum has him wrapped around his pinky. Or his lips around-”

“Shut up, Taemin.”

Jonghyun giggles again at the crestfallen look Taemin shoots him, then waves goodbye to the three of them and goes back to his own booth. Minho and Jinki both have cheshire grins on their lips when Jonghyun looks up at him, and Jonghyun’s heart sinks.

“No. Whatever you’re about to say, no.”

“We just want to know what _that_ was,” Minho turns to Jinki and opens his mouth so Jinki can mime feeding him, “and why you look so happy.”

“Kibummie is just really cute.”

“ _Kibummie?_ ”

As if summoned, Kibum slides into the booth next to Jonghyun, pen in hand. He takes Jonghyun’s arm in his other hand (it’s warm and soft and Jonghyun _melts_ ), writes something down and without a word, leaves the shop. Taemin and Jongin are right behind them and it’s Taemin that calls out a quick goodbye before Jongin pushes him out the door.

“What’s on your arm?”

Jonghyun tilts his arm so Minho and Jinki can’t see, hides his pleased grin with his other hand. “His number.” and in a messy scrawl beneath the digits, a quick ‘text me soon. you’re really cute, btw.’

Jonghyun texts him as soon as he gets home.


End file.
